Come Back
by aphnetherlandss
Summary: Berwald gets drafted for the war. It's predicted that the war would end around the winter holidays. Tino and Peter wait for the day of Berwald's return. The news announced that the war was over. The door bell rings. Who could that be?


"Why did Papa have to go?" Peter asked all of a sudden.

On a Saturday morning, Tino and Peter were watching some of Peter's favorite cartoons on the television.

* * *

"Berwald, please don't leave us?" Tino pleaded.

"It's not my choice, Tino. The government chose me. I have to be in the army." Berwald explained.

Berwald saw the pain in Tino's eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll come back home. They say the war will probably stop around Christmas time." Berwald leaned down and kissed Tino's head.

Berwald cupped Tino's warm cheek with his hand. Tino sighed before wrapping his arms around Berwald. He had always loved Berwald's scent. It calmed his nerves. His drug you could say.

Tino released his arms from Berwald and headed toward the bedroom. He got into the heap of blankets. As he waited for Berwald to finish his shower, Tino kept the bed warm.

"Berwald, hurry up." Tino said, just as the water stopped running.

Berwald stepped out of the bathroom in just his underwear, the usual get-up when he went to bed.

"Sorry for taking so long." Berwald said as he got in the bed.

Berwald slithered his arm under Tino's waist, pulling him closer. Tino felt warmth emitting off of Berwald's body and latched onto him. Berwald held on tight to Tino. In no time, the two of them fell asleep.

Tino reached for Berwald, but he was gone.

* * *

"He'll come back soon, Peter. Don't worry." Tino said.

Their show was interrupted by commercials. All these commercials were about the presents that we're on sale for the upcoming holiday.

"I'm going to write a letter to Santa." Peter announced.

"Alright. Do you need me to get you anything?" Tino thought it was cute for Peter to still write letters to Santa.

"Cookies! But, not too many cookies or we won't have enough for Santa." Peter added.

"Ok. I know." Tino laughed.

Tino grabbed a handful of chocolate chip cookies and placed them on a plate. He heard the news channel interrupting the cartoons playing. He walked out of the kitchen and placed them down on the table where Peter was writing his letter.

"Here are your cookies. Let me see what you have so far."

Peter handed the slip of paper to Tino.

It read:

_Dear Santa Claus, _

_ Christmas is almost here in two days. I was always so excited to open the presents you give me. But that__'__s me every year. This year, I want something different. I wouldn__'__t mind if I got other presents, but what I really really want this year is for my Papa to come back home. It__'__s been a few months, and I miss him too much, even though he can be quite scary. _

Tino smiled as he read the words on the paper. Thoughts of Berwald flowed through Tino's mind.

"The war is finally over. The enemy forces have surrendered and our troops will be arriving home today." The reporter announced.

Tino's heart pounded. Did his ears hear the news correctly? The war was finally over. Peter and Tino looked at each other and screamed in joy. They weren't the only ones. Joyous screaming could be heard all around in the neighborhood.

Berwald was coming home.

* * *

"So, do you want to mail this letter or keep it?" Tino asked.

"Mail it. I'll finish it right now. I just have a few more things to write. Could we mail it today?" Peter started writing.

"Sure. On the way, do you want to help pick out a present for Daddy? We'll give it to him when he comes back."

"Yeah. I finished writing it."

"Okay. Go put on your coat. I'll go find an envelope to put in your letter."

Tino opened the drawer, where Berwald placed the envelopes. He folded the letter with care and slipped it in.

"Mama, there are people at the door asking for you."

"There he goes again calling me mama." Tino thought.

When he reached the door, he saw a man with several military medals.

"Peter, go into your room, until I tell you to come out." Tino whispered.

Peter ran to his room and closed the door.

"Hello, Sir. How may I help you?" Tino asked.

The man took off his hat and placed it on his chest. "You must be Soldier Berwald's partner. I have an important message to deliver from the army."

Tino's shattered hummingbird heart sank into his stomach. "Is this about Berwald?"

"I'm so sorry."

Tino started crying.

"Berwald Oxenstierna is missing in action. We would like to offer our sincere condolences to you and Berwald's family." He handed an envelope to Tino. Tino placed the envelope on top of the one with the Christmas letter. "I know this will never be enough to make up for your tragic loss. There's 2000 dollars inside. Once again, I'm truly sorry."

As Tino wiped the tears off his cheeks, he watched as the man walked away and clenched onto the envelopes. He closed the door. Once Tino was inside, he tossed the envelopes onto the table. He walked into his room and cried into his pillow. He didn't know when and how, but he managed to fall asleep. The words 'missing in action' haunted his mind.

"Mama!" Peter screamed.

That woke up Tino. Ever since the man told Tino what had happened to Berwald, his thoughts were only of his beloved.

"Daddy came home!"

What? That couldn't be. Berwald never came home. He couldn't. Tino rushed into Peter's room and saw Berwald kneeling down and holding Peter's hand.

"Berwald!" Tino cried and ran toward him.

Berwald stood up and embraced Tino. "Listen, Tino. I don't have much time left. I'm so sorry, Tino. I didn't survive."

"No!" Tino cried.

"Peter."

"Yes. Papa?"

"Listen, you have to take care of Tino. He's going to need you. Always remember that I love you. Love both of you so very much."

"Don't leave us like this, Berwald!"

"I'm sorry. I have to say goodbye for now. We'll meet again."

Berwald was no more. Tino dropped onto Peter's bed and Peter snuggled up to him.

"He's really gone now isn't he?" Peter asked.

"He is, Peter. He's gone now."

The house was never as silent as it was that night.


End file.
